I Hope You're H-A-P-P-Y
by LovingPillow
Summary: Juvia knew that she should've held onto him, but she couldn't bear to confess her feelings. And now, a new girl has taken him. She can only hope that he'll at least remember her, the girl who had her heart stolen the moment they fought on opposite sides of the battle.


**Summary: Juvia knew that she should've held onto him, but she couldn't bear to confess her feelings. And now, a new girl has taken him. She can only hope that he'll at least remember her, the girl who had her heart stolen the moment they fought on opposite sides of the battle.**

**Uh, hi. This was requested by Shiranai Atsune, using her OC (Hatsune Angelbeat) which some of you have most likely encountered in her fics. The pairings will be revealed rather shortly (and if you had read the summary, you can tell who the first couple already is), so yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Staring at them, she clutched the hem of her dress. Although the rain was drenching her, she didn't care. She continued to watch as her love laughed with his love.

How could she even compete with the girl?

She could compete with Lucy, sure, but Hatsune? It was a joke, a cruel joke set upon her heart, unmoving and wound strictly around her. Hatsune was perfect for Gray, and there was nothing she could do about it, but stare.

"Juvia-chan," A gentle voice called out to her, and as she looked up, her tear-filled eyes caught sight of a familiar face, "are you...alright?"

It was Lyon, Gray's rival.

Shaking her head, she smiled through her expression of pain. She couldn't even bring up the courage to speak after witnessing her love rival's affection for her love.

"Here, borrow my shoulder." He whispered, pushing her head close to his chest, where she proceeded to make full use of his offer.

She couldn't stand seeing Hatsune and Gray snuggle so closely, especially when she knew that it was herself who had met (and claimed) Gray first.

"Shh...you'll be alright, you'll be fine." Lyon muttered, combing through Juvia's short locks of blue. He kissed the crown of her head and hugged her closer to him, afraid that she would disappear in the rain if he lost grip on her shoulders.

Gazing up, he stared into the guild and grit his teeth. Gray had Hatsune, but he still had Juvia clutched tightly around his grip. Just why couldn't he let go of her? Lyon would gladly pick her up, care for her like Gray could never, love her even if she didn't respond the same. In fact, he loved Juvia more than Gray could ever love Hatsune (and that was saying a lot), so he would never let go of her once he had her.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia called out, her sobs echoing in his ear, "Gray-sama...he loves love rival Hatsune. Juvia cannot compete..." Juvia said, clinging tightly to Lyon. It was a huge blow to her heart, and if she didn't have someone holding her, she would have disintegrated into puddles of tears.

Lyon could only close his eyes, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she poured her heart out.

He could only hope that Gray loosened his hold on Juvia, because he couldn't stand seeing her tears. If it was tears of joy, then he'd gladly provide her happiness, but her tears were of anguish, so he could only hope and wait.

_Treat Hatsune the way I'd treat Juvia, Gray._ He thought, affectionately running his fingers through Juvia's strands of blue.

After all, he'd do anything to make Juvia happy.

And if it included being someone who comforted her in the short run, then he would be that person.

* * *

**It's supposed to be sad...ish, but...as you can tell, I did a fail job at it. It's also short, extremely short, not what I wanted (I technically didn't know what I was writing), but it was alright for who-knows-what-I-wanted-to-say.**

**Shiranai Atsune, if you've finished reading this, _I hope you're happy_ with the result. It still has your requested pairing, but I focused mainly on Juvia and Lyon (forgive me?) and I ended up mentioning about Gray and Hatsune's relationship, albeit not that much. It's rather vague now that I think about it, but I hope it's okay?**

**Word Count: 468 (Excludes all in bold)**


End file.
